shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yukihira Style Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi
|chef = Sōma Yukihira |primary ingredient = Butter Rice Aburaage |cuisine type = Multiple |dish type = Sushi |menu category = Appetizer |manga = Chapter 242 |anime = |othername = Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi}}Yukihira Style Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi is a dish made by Sōma Yukihira against Sōmei Saitō during the 1st Card of the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Description By steaming the aburaage using dashi and seasonings, just the mere sight of this dish will assault you with deep hunger. Sōma used multiple cuisines and cooking techniques that he learned from his time at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, from Takumi's special cheese to Yuki's special chicken stock allowed him to battle against defeat Somei Saito's Jewel Butter Seafood Bowl with an overwhelming victory. Recipe * Oven Baked Inarizushi ** Pilaf *** Uncooked Rice (Fried)''' *** '''Fried Plump Shrimp *** 1cm Cubed Chicken (Fried)''' *** '''Diced Onions (Fried)''' *** '''Butter *** Seasonings **** Salt **** Black Pepper *** Yoshino Secret Umami-Loaded Supreme Chicken Stock (Strained) ('''From Yūki Yoshino)' **** '''Chicken-Base Dashi' ***** 1cm Cubed Chicken (Fried)' *** '''Apple Butter ('From Megumi Tadokoro's Dorayaki)' **** '''Beurre Monté' ***** Cold Butter ***** Water **** Grated Apple **** Lemon Juice ***** Lemon **** Sugar ** Steamed Aburaage *** Dashi Stock **** Kombu **** Katsuobushi ***** Dried Yellowfin Tuna *** Seasonings *** Hot Water Ultimate Mochi White Sauce * Boiled Soy Milk * Diced Kiri Mochi ** Japanese Rice * Seasonings ** Salt ** Black Pepper * Quattro Formaggi ('''From Takumi Aldini's Doppio Mezzaluna Pizza)' ** '''Mozzarella' ** Parmigiano-Reggiano ** Gorgonzola ** Ricotta Garnish * 2 Kinome Leaves Real Facts * Inarizushi, also known as "brown bag sushi", is made from aburaage (fried tofu skin) that is wrapped around sushi rice. When using it for Inarizushi, the tofu skin is typically prepared and cooked sweet, which can be too much by itself, but pairs well with the sushi rice. It is more commonly found in supermarkets rather than nice sushi restaurants. ** Aburaage (油揚げ abura-age, abura'age, or aburage), literally "deep-fried oil", is a Japanese food product made from soybeans. It is produced by cutting tofu into thin slices and deep-frying them first at 110–120 °C, and then again at 180–200 °C. Aburaage is often used to wrap inari-zushi (稲荷寿司), and is added to miso soup. It is also added to udon noodle dishes, which are called kitsune-udon because of legends that foxes (kitsune) like deep-fried tofu. Aburaage can also be stuffed, e.g. with nattō, before frying again. There is a thicker variety known as atsu-age (厚揚げ) or nama-age (生揚げ).Wikipedia page on Aburaage * Béchamel sauce (/bɛʃəˈmɛl, beɪ-/; French: Béchamel beʃaˈmɛl), also known as white sauce, is made from a white roux (butter and flour) and milk. It has been considered, since the seventeenth century, one of the mother sauces of French cuisine. It is used as the base for other sauces (such as Mornay sauce, which is Béchamel with cheese).Wikipedia page on Bechamel Sauce References Category:Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Appetizer Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Rice Dishes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes Category:Sushi Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes